


Thigh Nights at Freddy's

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Rule 63, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle Schmidt comes in to work at the biggest competitor to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a place called Dino Dan's Discovery Zone. There she meets a new cast of animatronic mascots; most notably, one Tracy Rex. Written for /vg/, using their genderswapped version of Mike Schmidt and some of the original characters they created. Yuri smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Nights at Freddy's

Dino Dan's Discovery Zone was the biggest competitor to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Showing up soon after the latter became an apparent success, it, like its competitor, was a family restaurant filled with games, prizes, and a band of animatronics.

The first of these robots was their leader, the eponymous Dan Kilo, a sluggish and lumbering ankylosaurus. Though not the tallest member of his band, his stocky form made his overall mass the greatest among them. He was almost warlike in appearance, with a prominent brow, armored back, and aggressive drumming during musical performances. However, Dan was actually highly amicable. He told stories to the young patrons of his establishment, and had a voice that could only be described as reminiscent of a fun uncle.

The triceratops keyboardist, aptly named Sarah Tops, stood slightly shorter than Dan, though was much less bulky; in fact, she had some curves to her. She was fairly quiet and reserved, speaking softly with the children, trying to keep them from running amok and hurting themselves.

The shortest animatronic, Randy Raptor, was more aloof towards kids.; though his eyes were perpetually hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses, he rarely looked at them while talking to them. He kept calm around the restaurant, speaking with few and hanging around away from crowds. Where he let his energy out was onstage, dancing around wildly while shredding upbeat rock on his guitar; this style of music matched his speech patterns, which mirrored those of the "radical cool kid" stereotype of the 1990s.

Last was Tracy Rex, the band's bassist and the guide of the establishment's educational paleontology zone. She was the tallest of the group, but managed to avoid intimidating children. This was due to how motherly she acted towards them. Oftentimes she would lead them by hand or even carry them through her exhibits, always treating them with a smile as she informed them of prehistoric nature. She spoke in an Australian accent, laden with slang that signified all too well that she was designed by people who had never spent a day in Australia. What stuck out about her to adult patrons, however, were her legs; more specifically her massive, very shapely thighs. Once in a while management would receive a complaint about how sexualized she seemed to be, which was always quickly dismissed as dedication to realistic anatomy. Never mind that she stood upright, had arms of roughly human length, and had the finger dexterity to play a bass.

The new nighttime security guard at Dino Dan's Discovery Zone walked in two hours before closing time on her first day. Her name was Michelle Schmidt, and she was the former night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She came in wearing her universal work attire, which consisted of a white dress shirt with a black tie and a pair of jeans. She looked like the last person who would be working a security detail, being considerably short, not apparently muscled, and noticeably pretty; her short black hair, light blue eyes, and lightly cinnamon-colored skin caught the attention of a few people when she walked in. What captivated people more, though, were her curves; specifically, her hips. Though her chest wasn't unimpressive, her hips were what stuck out to people. Forty-five inches in circumference, below a waist that was twenty inches less. She had a rear to accompany such curves, and thick thighs to boot. Even through jeans this was noticeable.

Michelle came in to talk to management and see what the place was like during the day. After accomplishing the former, she observed the usual proceedings at the restaurant. The band would perform periodically, then leave for their other duties. Some would mingle in the dining area and others, such as Tracy, would show kids around certain parts of the establishment. As soon as he had the opportunity, Dan walked from the stage straight over to Michelle. Such an approach would have almost been threatening were it not for the jolly look on his face.

"You must be Michelle!" he exclaimed in a hearty tone.

"That's me," Michelle said with a forced smile. "How did you know?"

"I have access to management's information. I like to do my research," he said with a professional smile, as though it were ordinary for a restaurant's animatronic mascot to act as the boss.

"...Right," Michelle muttered. "Look, management already told me everything I need to know for my shift. I'm just gonna head out and grab some donuts and come back lat-"

"Nonsense, my girl," Dan said, patting Michelle on the shoulder. "You won't find a better time anywhere else."

"Right now I won't find a better time without a box of donuts, thank you," she insisted.

"Come now, there's no sense in leaving just to come back less than an hour later. Why don't you just follow Tracy around a bit, get to know more about what makes this place so wonderful?"

The earnest grin on Dan's face was impossible to say no to.

"Fine," Michelle sighed.

"Oh good," Dan said. "She's right over there."

Dan pointed to the paleontology room of the establishment, where Tracy stood talking to a group of kids about how much she loves the Late Cretaceous period.

"Her tour is great. Very educational," Dan lilted.

Receiving another pat on her back, Michelle began to make her way over to the mock dig site when Dan stymied her.

"By the way, Michelle?" he said.

Michelle turned around. "Yeah?"

"You used to work at Fazbear's, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Michelle stammered, surprised by the question. "About a year ago."

A less jovial, more focused look befell Dan's face. Walking out of the dining area without a word, he approached Tracy and briefly conversed with her. It was too far away and the place was too loud for Michelle to hear what they were saying. Whatever the exchange was about, it was brief. Dan walked away and Tracy gathered some nearby kids for a tour.

Doing as she was told, Michelle followed Tracy around the model paleontological dig site which made up a large room in the restaurant. Opting not to make contact with anybody, Michelle simply hung around behind the group of children Tracy was guiding, half-paying attention to what was going on. Tracy led the kids from one plastic fossil to another, spouting rehearsed speeches and answering questions. Michelle didn't envy her, having to do that all day. Especially with kids. She didn't like kids.

Occasionally, Tracy would shoot Michelle a look as though she expected her to say or do something, but Michelle remained quiet. After she had seen enough, Michelle retired from the tour to rest in the back of the room. Tracy probably wanted to talk to her, but Michelle couldn't be bothered. She just wanted closing time to come so she could start getting paid. She found a dark end of the room and, breathing a heavy sigh, leaned against the wall.

Michelle only got a few minutes of rest when noticed Randy approaching her from the more crowded part of the room. Perking up, she turned around to see him leaning with one arm on the wall, his other hand adjusting his sunglasses.

"You the new girl they said was coming in?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she answered. "Name's Michelle."

Randy lowered his sunglasses, revealing a dull red set of eyes. He scanned Michelle from top to bottom before raising his sunglasses back to their original position.

"Say, Michelle," Randy said, speaking rather quickly, "do you want to ravage a radical raptor?"

Michelle stood for a moment in silence. "What?"

"I mean, I'm no Fred Flintstone," he said, "but I can make your bed rock."

Michelle's eyebrows shot up when she realized that the talking velociraptor robot was trying to get in her pants.

"No thanks," she said.

"Come on baby, don't be like that," Randy insisted. "You're like a pile of trash. I've got to take you out."

Michelle was just readying herself to kick Randy in the groin when she noticed Tracy walking up to them. Her height was quite imposing in person.

"This lofty botherin' you?" she asked. Her voice was somewhat husky, which paired well with her accent.

"Whoah, hey there, Tracy," Randy said, trying to sound smooth. "I must've been crushed to death by a garbage truck, because I'm seeing angels."

Tracy and Michelle both stared at him in silence for a few seconds. Tracy then turned to Michelle, ignoring Randy.

"Sorry about him," Tracy said. "He may be a wanker but he's pretty harmless. Why don't you come take a walk with me?" She pointed her thumb behind her back and at one of the room's exits.

Considering the offer, Michelle looked back at Randy to see him whining and making hourglass shapes in the air with his hands. He noticed she was looking at him and raised an eyebrow in her direction. Her decision was an easy one.

"Sure," she answered, just happy to get away from Randy.

Ignoring the yelling in the background, Tracy walked Michelle out of the room, and down the halls behind the main entertainment areas of the establishment. Though Michelle couldn't exactly describe how she felt walking with Tracy as comfortable, it was definitely less awkward than she usually was with somebody she didn't know. Perhaps it was just because of the enhanced awkwardness they were walking away from. Eventually, Michelle turned to Tracy.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Maintenance room," Tracy answered nonchalantly.

"And why there, exactly?" Michelle pried.

"It's just a place I like to go when things get too rowdy," she answered. "Or too Randy."

The two reached a door and Tracy stopped. She quickly turned and opened it, revealing a storeroom filled with spare parts and tools. Sitting at the work table with a jigsaw puzzle was Sarah. She looked over at Tracy and Michelle. A small but warm smile formed on her face.

"Hiya, Tracy!" she said. Her high voice and the way she sat with her hands on her cheeks was reminiscent of a schoolgirl. "Is that the new girl with you?"

"Yeah," Tracy said, stretching her arm above Michelle's shoulders to place a hand on the doorframe. "Say, is that a new puzzle?"

"Yeah!" Sarah cheered. "Starry Night, really pretty. Not looking at the box this time!"

"Hey, that's great!" Tracy said with a sincere smile. "Look, I don't want to get in the way of your fun, but do you think you could clear the room out for a bit, mate? I'm gonna be needing it."

Sarah paused for a moment, her happy expression faltering slightly.

"Alright," she conceded, scooping up her puzzle as quickly as possible before walking out.

"Thanks, Sheila," Tracy said, patting Sarah on the back as she passed.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sarah said, turning around before she left. "I tried what you said, but Randy just ignored me again." Her head drooped and her face showed sadness.

Tracy put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "It's okay, mate. It was probably just too loud in the room for him to hear you."

"But he always ignores me," Sarah whimpered.

"Look," Tracy consoled, "you are a wonderful girl. That bloke it probably just nervous because he thinks you're too good for him."

Sarah looked back up at Tracy. "Really?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

"Really," Tracy said.

Tracy and Sarah hugged, and the latter made her way down the hallway. Just before she reached the exit, Michelle stepped forward.

"You can do way better than Randy, girl!" Michelle encouraged.

Sarah turned around at Michelle's words. She blushed and gave a sheepish wave to her before disappearing behind the door.

A few moments after Sarah left, Tracy gave a hand signal to tell Michelle to enter the room. She did so, and Tracy closed the door behind them before sauntering over to the work table in the center of the room. She hopped up and sat on it, crossing her legs. That was going to make conversation difficult.

"So, Shelly," Tracy grunted as she made slight movements to get comfortable, "I'm going to get straight to the point here. I'm told you used to work at Fazbear's."

Intrigued to hear the place mentioned again, Michelle raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What of it?" she responded sternly.

"The girls there," Tracy said in a flat tone. "There's two of them, right? Tell me their names."

Michelle was dubious about the subject, but answered: "Bonnie and Chica. Why do you ask?"

"Now tell me, Michelle," Tracy said, ignoring the question, "how were they?"

Suddenly it clicked in Michelle's brain what Tracy was going on about. Back when she had worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Michelle had participated in some certain relations with both Bonnie and Chica. The kind of relations that aren't allowed in family establishments. The kind that leads to termination of employment. Michelle gulped.

"Oh, you should see the sprung look on face right now," Tracy said with a devious, toothy smile. She crossed her legs again. "Relax."

Michelle's nervousness turned into confusion. "What do you mean, relax?"

"Well," Tracy mused, "I actually have a proposition for you." Tracy uncrossed her legs and spread them, showing off her inner thighs, before leaning in to place her face closer to Michelle's. "Would you like to do the same with me?" she asked in a sultry tone, with an expression to match.

Michelle blinked rapidly while processing the offer. Tracy was definitely attractive, but she remembered her time at Freddy Fazbear's. She jumped into sexual encounters with robots that she had only talked to for maybe five minutes beforehand, and while it was enjoyable, the whole ordeal did not end well.

Michelle bit her lip. "I don't know, Tracy," she said, looking at the floor. "Last time, I-"

Tracy suddenly grabbed Michelle's arm, jerking her forward. Her lips collided with Tracy's in a rough, deep kiss. Michelle quickly pulled back, staring at Tracy in disbelief. Tracy's expression changed from a seductive smile to one of slight regret.

"Sorry, mate," she said. "Predatory nature takes over sometimes. Should have waited for a response. Just got caught up in the mo-"

Michelle reciprocated the earlier interruption by giving Tracy another deep kiss. Fuck it, Michelle thought. She never was good at resisting short-term gratification.

The two briefly parted so Tracy could remove her sunglasses and bandana, and so Michelle could remove her tie. Then Tracy grabbed Michelle by the waist and hoisted her up to the table. Tracy fell backwards, Michelle on top of her, as a heated frenzy between their tongues initiated. Michelle felt Tracy's squeezing hands from behind; they quickly grew tired of the feeling of denim, and slipped underneath her pants. Michelle responded to this by sitting up on her knees. While she undid her belt, Tracy shot up to hastily begin unbuttoning Michelle's shirt. After a clumsy effort to remove her pants without getting off the table, Michelle eventually found herself wearing nothing but her lime green-colored underwear. Tracy giggled slightly at the color, making Michelle blush.

"Don't get flustered now, Sheila, I'm just teasin' you," Tracy chuckled.

Tracy wrapped her arms around Michelle's shoulders and pulled her down, before rolling over so Michelle was on her back. She briefly shoved her tongue into Michelle's mouth, in which it filled a considerable amount of space. Placing her hand on Michelle's chin, Tracy turned Michelle's head slightly to the side. Pulling out of Michelle's mouth, Tracy instead occupied her tongue in another way. Starting at Michelle's jawline, Tracy slowly ran her tongue across the soft, smooth skin of Michelle's cheek, not stopping until she was all the way up Michelle's temple. She placed several swift kisses on Michelle's cheek, then repeated the process several times. Once finished, she started to work on Michelle's earlobe. She played with it for a while, even giving it an occasional nibble, though it took great care to not cause Michelle any pain when she did so. Finally, Tracy moved down to Michelle's neck. She spent what felt like an eternity on Michelle's neck. She kissed it in every way imaginable, repeatedly ran her tongue up and down its silken, sensitive surface, and even nibbled on it; something which would have worried Michelle had Tracy not been surprisingly gentle with her teeth.

Once Tracy finally had her fill, she, along with Michelle, sat up. As she took the time to unhook Michelle's bra, Michelle returned the favor she had just received by giving Tracy's neck the same treatment. Tracy's skin was a lot softer than she had expected, she noticed. Though Tracy enjoyed the tickle of Michelle's tongue on her neck, she pushed Michelle away, needing to reposition her to remove her underwear. Michelle's body was soon completely bare. She laid down on the table with a smile, presenting herself before Tracy. Grinning in return, Tracy hovered over Michelle's body, looking her over with lustful glee before once again using her tongue to vigorously cover Michelle's skin. This time, she went over much of Michelle's torso. Perhaps she did so as a part of her so-called predatory nature, Michelle thought as she enjoyed the warm tickle of Tracy's tongue on her stomach and chest. Shortly after this, Tracy grabbed Michelle's breasts; though youthfully perky, they were quite soft and supple under Tracy's hands. As she played with them, Michelle used her hands to get a feel for Tracy's body. Though Tracy's own chest was flat, her broad form was still satisfying for Michelle's touch. Tracy lowered her head and placed her lips on one of Michelle's soft, light pink nipples and began to suck enthusiastically. Michelle giggled as Tracy tickled it with her tongue. As Tracy moved to Michelle's other breast, she had an idea.

What Tracy did next took Michelle a moment to comprehend; though, once she understood what was going on, she luxuriated in it greatly. Tracy used her tail to stroke Michelle. She was quite good at it, too, Michelle noticed. Good enough to force an occasional, soft moan out of Michelle. Tracy kept this going as Michelle changed her position, burying her face between Tracy's legs. While they were already wrapped around her head, Michelle also used her hands to feel up Tracy's strong, muscular thighs. Tracy's thighs could only be described as monumental, Michelle thought as ran her hands across their smooth yet taut surface; in fact, they were about as massive as her own, she noticed. Tracy grunted and forced one eye shut as a pleasure reaction as Michelle exuberantly lapped and swirled her tongue around. Michelle opened one eye of her own to see this; it amused her how cute Tracy was when she was wincing and blushing in pleasure.

Michelle disconnected from Tracy, placing gentle kisses on Tracy's body as she moved gradually up to her lips. Tracy followed suit, removing her tail from between Michelle's legs. She then brought the tip of her tail between her and Michelle's faces. A sultry look on her face, Tracy slowly licked Michelle's moisture off of the appendage. Placing her hands on Tracy's face, Michelle decided to join, licking the other end. They stared each other in the eyes as they slowly licked Tracy's tail clean. Once they had done a thorough enough job, Tracy dropped her tail and Michelle brought their faces together, pressing their wet tongues against each other and moving in for a long, deep kiss.

Tracy grabbed Michelle's legs and parted them before moving her own left leg in between them. She pulled Michelle close. Once the two were properly interlocked, they began to move. The motions started out slow; they applied careful, delicate pressure to each other. But as the pleasure increased and they grew wetter, their motions escalated. Soon enough, the two of them were both pumping their legs and hips as hard as they could. A great deal of the pleasure they experienced actually came from the sensation of their thighs rubbing together. Tracy's were veritable pillars of strength; gentle, yet firm. They provided the most exquisite of contrasts to Michelle's thighs, which were greatly plentiful and voluptuous, but silken and supple. The flesh of the two pressed against each other, squishing together in a heavenly meeting of textures. The wetness created by the two made their skins slide smoothly against each other as their thighs pumped up and down. Their powerful thighs repeatedly slammed against the table with great strength; almost enough to cause worry that it would break underneath them. Fortunately, the table held strong against the powerful pneumatic rhythms it had to withstand. Neither party cared either way. They were too lost in their ecstasy to think. Both had thrown their heads back, moaning from the great pleasure they shared. For several minutes, they persisted, their thighs pushing against each other with immense force which grew with seemingly every second. Powerful surges of pleasure shot through both of their bodies time and time again, soaking them even more thoroughly. After what felt like an eternity of resplendent bliss, finally, one last climactic sensation resounded through both of their bodies; one which was profoundly intense, hitting both of them like a massive wave of ecstasy. They disconnected and fell backwards, both drenched and gasping for air.

Once they caught their breath, Michelle saw Tracy hovering over her. She smiled as Tracy stroked her cheek affectionately. She pulled Tracy in for another kiss before they got into position to spend the next few minutes simply cuddling.

"Best impulse decision of my life," Michelle whispered.

Tracy giggled. "Glad you made it."

The two shared another kiss, unaware that the door to the maintenance room had been very slightly open the entire time.

"Goddammit!" Randy swore under his breath as he watched the two inside.

Randy backed up to the wall behind him and slumped over.

"Sure was a bitchin' show, at least," he sighed, wiping his forehead.

Sarah opened the door to the hallway. Upon seeing Randy, she lit up, and walked over to him.

"H-Hey there, Randy!" she greeted.

Sarah noticed how bothered and hot Randy had gotten. She wasn't sure why that was so, but she knew she had to take the opportunity.

"S-Say, R-R-R-Randy," she stuttered, cursing herself mentally for being such a mess. "W-Would you l-like any h-help with that?"

"Not now, Sarah," Randy muttered, getting up. "I need a few minutes to be alone. Gonna walk the dinosaur, if you know what I mean."

Sarah stared at Randy as he walked down the hall and exited through the doorway.

"Told you he was a wanker!" Tracy yelled from the maintenance room. "Now close the bloody door!"


End file.
